I'm sorry
by Zoey Matthews
Summary: masaya has left ichigo and ryou has to pick up the pieces
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**I don't know **

--------

"You know what Ryou I'm tired of all of your stupid comments and teasing" Ichigo said as she headed to the locker room to change. She threw her stuff in her locker and left. She didn't even talk to anyone as she left. She went straight home.

Her phone rang shortly after she got home. She looked at the name that appeared. It was Ryou calling. She really didn't want to answer but she did anyways.

"Hello Momomiya Residence."

"Ichigo cut it out I know its you."

"What do you want Ryou?"

"I'm sorry about today I shouldn't have been so hard on you and I also called to tell you that I love you."

"WHAT?" Ichigo said as she thought she heard him wrong.

"I love you Ichigo I just never got up the courage before to tell you."

"Well guess what Ryou I don't love you," she said then she hung up the phone. Deep down inside, she knew she was lying to herself. She knew she loved him but at the current time she wasn't all that happy with him.

_Days Later_

Ichigo had gone thru her normal school day being teased like always. Whore, slut, and skank were just a few of the words that students were calling her. It was all because of something that had happened a few months before with her ex boyfriend Masaya.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo woke up next to him on his bed after a long night of fun for the both of them. She got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. He was still asleep when she slipped out of the house and went to her house before she went to school._

_All day at school, Masaya had been ignoring her. After lunch was when the whole teasing thing started. He must have told them some big lie about her and so now she had to suffer the consequences._

_End Flashback_

Masaya had left the school to go to America and Ichigo didn't care at all because she was done with him. This led her to not being able to trust another guy for a while. By lunchtime, she was in tears because of everything. She left during lunch and didn't come back. She went to her favorite spot in the woods, which was a cave, which only she, Ryou, and Masaya knew of. Neither guy knew that the other one knew.

She went inside and started to cry. Footsteps were heard just outside the cave entrance. She stopped crying and listened quietly. The footsteps were coming closer and she just hoped it wasn't just some guy looking for a young innocent girl to take advantage of.

"Ichigo I know you're in there," Ryou said as he entered the cave.

"What do you want?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok Mint said you didn't come back from lunch when she called me." He moved close to her and put his arms around her. She didn't struggle.

"You're lucky you've got a friend like her."

"Yeah I guess you're right." she said then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Ryou noticed this and sat down on the floor of the cave.

"Ryou I'm sorry about the other day on the phone…."

"Its ok I shouldn't have called I knew you were in a bad mood."

"Well since we're on the topic of that phone conversation I'd like to say something about the whole 'Ichigo I love you' thing."

"I'm sorry about that I'll just leave you alone since you don't…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Ichigo had pressed her lips against his. She didn't let go until she really needed to get a breath of air.

"I love you too Ryou."

"But the other day you said you didn't."

"That was because I was in a bad mood I've loved you since the first day I met you." Ryou kissed her this time and they didn't let go for a while. When the two had finished, they got up and left the cave. They went to the café and Ichigo got into her work uniform and went to work.

Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Keiichiro were all surprised to see Ichigo back at the café so soon. She did all of the work that the others had had to do the last couple of days during the time she was gone. She even did extra work to make up for everything.

After work the other girls left and Ichigo stayed with Ryou in his room for a while.

--------------

**Thank you for reading if I get ten reviews I may add a second chapter but for now this is all of the story**


	2. Author's note

Hello everyone! No this isn't a new chapter. Yet. But there will be a new chapter after I reread the fanfic and then I'll write from there. And I'll expand on what Ichigo and Masaya did in his room. There will be some fluff between Ichigo and Ryou probably too. I'm kind of disappointed that I only got 9 reviews though but I'll still update.


End file.
